


The Accident

by ThePrion



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Gina Linetti, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrion/pseuds/ThePrion
Summary: After Rosa gets critically injured during a drug bust, Gina has to look after her girlfriend and nurse her back to health. A short, fluffy one-shot written for a friend.





	The Accident

Rosa Diaz hated relying on others. If she could have it her way, she’d always do everything for herself. The Detective could just about manage to ask for help on a case, so having to ask for help to just do simple, everyday tasks felt awful to her. 

 

Of course, it hadn’t exactly been her intention to get shot. The accident began the same way all of her other major drug busts began – by busting in on a cartel and getting them all to surrender. However, this time, one of the men refused to oblige. A gun had been fired from somewhere to Rosa’s left and before she knew it, there was a surge of unimaginable pain coursing through her ribs and chest. Thankfully, her colleagues had managed to disarm, restrain and arrest the culprit along with the rest of the cartel and Rosa was rushed off to hospital in time to successfully save her.

 

When she woke up in the bright hospital room, a foggy-headed Rosa was informed that she’d taken a bullet to the chest. The gunman had somehow managed to shoot just below Rosa’s uplifted arm, where the protection of her bulletproof vest ended. The impact had broken two of her ribs and punctured a lung. Hearing about how the surgeons had needed to remove the bullet and stop all of the internal bleeding made an already confused Rosa feel even more queasy. She felt weak and lifeless and hated every moment of it. 

 

Her stay in hospital had been lengthy. She was riddled with all sorts of drips and drains and was bedridden for an entire week before she was even allowed to attempt to stand up. The only thing that got her through each bleak day was knowing that Gina Linetti would walk through the ward doors at 6pm every single day. 

 

Gina had been amazing to her since the accident. Out of everyone else in the world, Gina seemed to be the only person who truly understood how she felt being cooped up in the uncomfortable hospital bed for hours on end. On her first day out of surgery, whilst everyone else had stood around her bed looking depressed and making unbearable ‘tragedy related small talk’, Gina had walked right in with copies of Rosa’s three favourite books and her own wolf blanket to keep Rosa warm. 

 

Not once did Gina comment on how depressing it was to see her girlfriend look so fragile and broken in the hospital bed, because she knew it would be absolutely no help to Rosa at all. So, she maintained her usual persona. Every day she’d sit at Rosa’s bedside and comment on all of the drama going on back at the Precinct. It made the Detective feel better to hear about work. It helped her feel normal again and reminded her that she had a job she loved to return to when she had recovered. 

 

Though, as soon as Gina walked out of the hospital every evening, she let her true feelings show. It did destroy her to see how weak and broken Rosa was. She’d never seen her girlfriend look anything less than perfect, but when she was stuck in her hospital bed with messy hair and all sorts of machines hooked up to her constantly, it dawned on her how even Rosa (the most untouchable woman on the planet) wasn’t completely indestructible. She spent most of her evenings with Jake and sometimes Amy, drinking and confessing how hard it was for her to keep being positive every day. 

 

But on the day that the hospital called her to tell her that Rosa was being discharged, Gina didn’t have to pretend to be positive anymore. She was truly happy. Captain Holt allowed her to leave work early and she raced to the hospital. She’d been prepared for the call for days – keeping a case of Rosa’s clean clothing in the trunk of her car ready to help her get dressed and get her out of the God-forsaken hospital. 

 

When she arrived, she wasted no time in drawing the medical curtain around Rosa’s bed and gently helping her out of the completely unflattering hospital gown and into fresh clothes. It was difficult and painful for Rosa to raise her arms to get her arms into her oversized sweater, and both of the women fought back tears from the struggle, but they eventually managed to get the Latina dressed. Gina carefully slipped Rosa’s socks and boots on for her and laced them up perfectly before helping her girlfriend to her feet and into a wheelchair. 

 

It had been a challenge to get Rosa comfortable in the car, too, but once Gina had buckled up her seat belt for her and began to drive her back to their apartment, the relief on Rosa’s face was evident. Even the grubby streets of Brooklyn were a refreshing sight for the Detective after seeing nothing but clinical white walls for weeks on end and the thought of finally being comfortable at home alone with Gina made her grin throughout the drive. 

 

When they finally got back to the apartment, Rosa found immense pleasure in simply sitting on the comfortable sofa and relaxing back into Gina’s plethora of fluffy pillows. Once she’d put all of Rosa’s belongings from the hospital away, Gina joined her there and reached forward to simply caress her fingers through Rosa’s slightly tangled hair. It felt blissful to finally be able to be besides one another again without the annoying, consistent beeping of hospital machinery. The silence was perfect, and now that they were finally out of the watchful eye of nurses and patients, Gina leaned forward and captured Rosa’s lips in a long, soft kiss. Her hand soon found Rosa’s jaw and she kept her lover close as they carefully embraced. Rosa wanted nothing more than to touch Gina too, but her arms still felt heavy with pain from the tight dressings around her ribs, so she settled on placing a weak hand on Gina’s hip and squeezing affectionately. 

 

They took the remainder of the day rather steadily. Rosa had missed a vast amount of reality television that she guiltily adored, so the two women caught up on a few episodes before deciding it was probably a good idea to try and get Rosa cleaned properly. Rosa hated how useless she was as she sat in the tub, relying on Gina to lather her body with the bath sponge. It was difficult to avoid the dressings but they managed and Gina only caught painful areas of her girlfriend’s tender flesh once or twice. 

 

Even though Rosa sulked throughout the majority of the bath, it did feel good to be completely clean again. Once the Latina was changed into more comfortable lounge wear and had slipped into bed, Gina followed suit and shuffled closer to her recovering girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to hold Rosa tight and close all night long, but knew she needed to give her space in the night. So, she simply hovered herself over Rosa and looked lovingly down into deep brown orbs. 

 

“I’m so glad to have you home” she whispered sincerely and a smile finally broke out on Rosa’s lips. Despite the discomfort, Rosa reached an arm up and brushed soft strands of brown hair behind Gina’s ear before cupping her cheek with a weak grip. 

 

“I love you” Rosa finally replied. 

 

With that, the two shared a deep and passionate kiss. Reluctant, they both eventually pulled back and got comfortable in bed besides one another once more. Rosa had the best night sleep of her life since the accident.

 

Once Rosa was home, her recovery was rather rapid. She did hate to rely on others, but she knew that it was thanks to Gina that she returned proudly to the Nine-Nine a month later. She couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.


End file.
